Love Sucks
by awesomegirl13
Summary: In which Nico Di Angelo attempts one of the hardest things known to man: Asking a girl on a date.: Thalico. A/U. Edited and Reposted. Thanks guys, -Awesomegirl13


_Important Notice: So as you may or may not know, this fic was taken down by admins for being in chat/script format. As you also may know, it was not in chat/script format. Sad stuff right there. Anywho, I am reposting it now, and I hope you will all review it extra to make up for the precious and loved twelve reviews I received! I'm adding a few descriptive edits so it cannot be mistaken as chat format again. Thanks guys, and sorry for the inconvenience._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so usually I'm not a fan of Thalico, just because I'm in love with Canon pairings… However I've decided to write a Thalico fic just to try it out, so this is A/U. Thalia never joined the hunt, and her and Nico are the same age. It's in full dialog. **_(Only now it's only mostly full-dialog because of the deletion. sad.)_

* * *

It is a beautiful day at Camp Half Blood. The birds are chirping, the Apollo cabin is singing, and Nico is looking disturbed about something as he approaches Percy with an important question. A question that could mean the difference between life, and death.

"Hey Percy? Can I… uhh… talk to you about something?"

"Sure! Go ahead."

"So there's this girl—"

"Thalia?"

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Just a guess."

"Well… yeah. I think I like Thalia, and I want to ask her out."

"Good luck with that one."

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"What's why?"

"I wanted to ask for help!"

"Help with what?"

"Asking out Thalia!"

"Wait… you aren't joking?"

"No."

"But… but… you're Nico!"

"And?"

"And… you don't strike me as the lovey-dovey type."

"I'm not, but neither is Thalia, so it's okay."

"…"

"… So… Will you help me out?"

"I'm not seeing what you need help with. Just walk up to her and ask her out!"

"I can't! I told you, I don't know if she likes me or not. Can you just go ask her?"

"Seriously? What is this, the third grade?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Look, just walk up to her right now and talk to her. I'll give you a push."

"No! Percy just—Oh… Hi Thalia…. uh… nice… uhh… weather outside."

"It's raining."

"Yeah, and, I love the rain. Lots of thunder. And… uh."

"Lightning?"

"Yeah! I guess you'd know all about lightning. Right? Well anyways, I was just thinking, and stuff, and I was wondering if I could… um…"

"You could what?"

"I was wondering if you would maybe sort of kind of like to maybe sort of kind of go out with me? maybe sort of kind of."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What'd you say?"

"Oh. I was just, wondering if you could rip me a copy of the new Death Cab For Cutie album sometime…"

"Oh. Is that it? Yeah. Sure, anytime. Go right ahead."

"Cool. Cool stuff."

"I have the entire Green Day collection too, if you want it."

"Really? That would be… that would be awesome. Thanks. I'm just gonna… go over here for a second. And… bye!"

"Nico! How'd it go?"

"It went… well… I guess."

"What'd she say?"

"She said I could borrow her Green Day collection too, if I want it."

"No, about you two!"

"Oh. I didn't ask her."

"You didn't ask her?"

"Nope. I chickened out."

"You've got to be kidding."

"What?"

"Mr. Tough guy Son of Hades over here can't even ask out the girl he likes."

"Oh please. She's probably not even interested."

"You won't know unless you try."

"Yeah… but…"

"Thalia! Come over here for a sec!"

"Percy! What are you doing?"

"Just doing you a favor."

"Yeah guys?"

"Hey Thalia, are you interested in anyone right now?"

"Interested…?"

"In dating."

"I'm… uh… well… Hey guys, sorry, I have to go."

"…"

"That went well."

"Hey, what fell out of her bag?"

"I think… let me just… no. Uh, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a flyer for the Hunters of Artemis."

"Great. A girl thinks I like her and she decides to give up guys. See Percy!"

"I doubt it's exactly like that…"

"I'm gonna go talk to the dead now. Later! Oh, and want anything from McDonalds?"

Later that day, in another part of Camp, Thalia and Annabeth talk about a dilemma.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Oh, hi Thalia. So Percy tells me you're thinking of joining the Hunters? Care to explain?"

"Well… I was thinking about it a little bit. I'm not sure though."

"Why would you even _want_ to join?"

"Well… The lifestyle seems pretty interesting. The whole idea of the sisters being your family."

"We're your family!"

"Yeah, I guess your right. And… well…"

"Well what?"

"I'm pretty sure I've decided to stay here anyways so yeah."

"Oh… why?"

"Why?"

"What made you want to stay?"

"Nothing. It's just… it's stupid."

"What?"

"Well… Do you think Nico likes me?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Hope you liked it. Might make this a multi-chapter… probably not though. I'm kind of liking where it ends now. Maybe not. Oh well. Tell me what you think with a review! Later guys, thanks for reading!**

**-Awesomegirl13**

* * *

_Notice: Thanks guys! Hope you didn't mind the little changes. Please review! Please! Kay, bye. And if any admins are reading this, please don't delete me again! What more do you want from meeee? _


End file.
